1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports training devices, and more particularly to a tension device for standard sporting equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,465; 4,150,821; 4,519,608; 5,257,779; 5,439,214; and 5,618,040, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse sports training devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical sports training device that uses tension to build strength while attached to a standard piece of sporting equipment such as a tennis racket.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved sports training tension device and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.